Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Eleven
WEEK ELEVEN, NOMINATIONS Rule: Ferncloud is automatically nominated as punishment for injuring Bluestar Superpower Holder: Hazeltail (zooms in to lounge) Lionblaze: Oh yeah, Berrynose is gone! Sandstorm: I didn't think he'd last this long. Icecloud: Shows how much we misjudged him then. Hazeltail: Why is he gone? D: This is all my fault! Lionblaze: How so? Hazeltail: I... I nominated him! Everyone but Hazeltail: (gasps) Lionblaze: (laughing) Oh this is... magnificent! You're great Hazeltail! (Ferncloud is in the bedroom) Voice: Guess who's back? Ferncloud: What was that? D: Voice: I'm coming for you Ferncloud, and it all starts... (some cat jumps on Ferncloud) Bluestar: Now! Ferncloud: (screams) (Ashfur runs in) Ashfur: Watson, don't kill her! She didn't steal the honey! Ferncloud: What? Bluestar: Mouse-dung where's my hat? (destroys room) Bluestar: WHERE. IS. MY. EPIC. HAT? Ashfur: I took it. I want an epic hat! Bluestar: Give it back! (snatches hat off Ashfur) Ashfur: Nuuuuu! The epic hat! Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. (every at is in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Remember this week, Ferncloud is automatically nominated. Ferncloud, Ashfur & Icecloud: NUUUUUUU! Bluestar: YEEEES! Ashfur: Bad ''Watson, bad! Bluestar: Sorry. D: Big Brother: Berrynose was evicted last week and he had a superpower to give out. Here he is to reveal it. (Berrynose comes on to tv screen) Berrynose: Daisy, do I have to? Daisy: Yes! Berrynose: (sigh) I give my power to Hazeltail Hazeltail: Yay! Lionblaze: She nominated you! Berrynose: She ''what? Daisy: (gasp) Hazeltail that's horrible! Big Brother: Daisy, get off the screen. Daisy: That was a horrible thing to do Hazeltail! You're a bad kitty, bad! bad! (screen goes to black) Big Brother: Every cat to the nominations room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: This week housemates, only the 2 cats who have the highest points will be nominated. Ferncloud, to the chamber. (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, nominate now. Ferncloud: For 4 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she scared the tail off me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Ferncloud: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL because it's rude to nominate family. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N BLUESTAR 4 HAZELTAIL 1 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Bluestar, to the chamber. (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominate now. Bluestar: For 600,651 points I nominate Ferncloud! Big Brother: She can't be nominated remember, she already is Bluestar: D: Then for 3 points I nominate ICECLOUD because she's related to Ferncloud. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Bluestar: For 2 points I nominate LIONBLAZE because he likes Ferncloud more than any other member of the house. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N BLUESTAR 4 ICECLOUD 3 Lionblaze 2 Hazeltail 1 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber. (Sandsorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now, Sandstorm: For 4 points I nominate BRAMBLECLAW, cause he always cries! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sandstorm: For 1 point I nominate LIONBLAZE because he's a huge threat. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N BLUESTAR 4 BRAMBLECLAW 4 Icecloud 3 Lionblaze 3 Hazeltail 1 Ashfur 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to the chamber. (Lionblaze enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: For 4 points I nominate ICECLOUD, because I want her gone Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Lionblaze: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL, because nominating Hazeltail is fun! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N ICECLOUD 7 BLUESTAR 4 BRAMBLECLAW 4 Lionblaze 3 Hazeltail 2 Ashfur 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber. (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now. Ashfur: For 4 points I nominate BRAMBLECLAW 'cause he cries too much. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Ashfur: For one point I nominate LIONBLAZE so I can get back at Brambleclaw. Big Brother: (gasp) eeeeeeebil! Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N BRAMBLECLAW 8 ICECLOUD 7 Lionblaze 4 Bluestar 4 Hazeltail 2 Ashfur 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Brambelehnamunamu, to the chamber. Everyone: Who's that? (Ashfur tries to steal Bluestar's hat) Bluestar: NO! MY HAT! MINE! BAD ASHFUR! Big Brother: Bramelehnamunamu, hurry up! Everyone: Who is that? Big Brother: BRAMBELEHNAMUNAMU IS BRAMBLECLAW! (Brambleclaw enters) Big Brother: Brambleclaw, nominate now. Brambleclaw: 3 to ASHFUR and 2 to SANDSTORM. Big Brother: You have to give reasons Brambleclaw: Can't be bothered. Big Brother: (sigh) Fine then! Table: FERNCLOUD N BRAMBLECLAW 8 ICECLOUD 7 Bluestar 4 Lionblaze 4 Ashfur 3 Hazeltail 2 Sandstorm 2 Big Brother: Icehnamunamu, to the chamber. Icecloud: Do you mean me? Big Brother: Yes, get in. (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 3 points I nominate BLUESTAR cause she's eeeeeeeeebil! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Icecloud: For 2 points I nominate LIONBLAZE, cause he doesn't like me. Big Brother: Why not nominate Hazeltail? Icecloud: 'Cause she has the superpower and that's scary! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD N BLUESTAR 8 BRAMBLECLAW 8 Icecloud 7 Lionblaze 6 Ashfur 3 Hazeltail 2 Sandstorm 2 Big Brother: Hazelehnamunam... Hazeltail: STOP THAT! Big Brother: Sorry. Hazeltail, go to the Diary Room. (in the Diary Room) Big Brother: Hazeltail, your power is: you can listen to every cat nominating. You may nominate purely based on what you hear. Hazeltail: What are those? (waves tail at headphones) Big Brother: Put those on to hear the nominations. (Hazeltail puts on the headphones) Hazeltail: AAAAAAH! TOO LOUD! Big Brother: Sorry. (turns volume down to 20) is that better? Hazeltail: No! You know cats have sensitive hearing! (Big Brother turns volume down to 1) Big Brother: Better? Hazeltail: Yes! (Hazeltail watches all the nominations) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now Hazeltai: For 4 points I nominate LIONBLAZE 'cause he said nominating me was fun, and it isn't fun! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Hazeltail: For 1 point I nominate BRAMBLECLAW, 'cause he's annoying, he keeps crying, like all the time! Big Brother: Accepted. All housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE: FERNCLOUD N LIONBLAZE 10 BRAMBLECLAW 9 Bluestar 8 Icecloud 7 Ashfur 3 Hazeltail 2 Sandstorm 2 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, Hazeltail had the superpower. Her power was she could listen to all the nominations, and nominate based on what she heard. I will now reveal the housemates nominated, and the number of points they received. Already nominated, FERNCLOUD. Ferncloud: (mock surprise) So shocking! Big Brother: On 10 points, LIONBLAZE Lionblaze: Nuuu! Big Brother: On 9 points, BRAMBLECLAW. Brambleclaw: (cries) Sandstorm: SHUT UP! Big Brother: Ferncloud, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, next week, one of you WILL be the next evicted. That is all. WEEK ELEVEN, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Cinderstar) (Bluestar is dancing happily) Ashfur: Watson, why are you dancing happily? Bluestar: 'Cause Ferncloud's gonna go! XD Ashfur: Nuuuuu! That's a bad thing. Bluestar: It's a good thing. Ferncloud: It's a bad thing! (Icecloud comes running in) Icecloud: GUYS! THERE'S A STRANGE CAT OUTSIDE! Ashfur: A strange cat? This looks like a job for ASHFUR HOLMES AND BLUESTAR WATSON! (goes to grab Bluestars epic hat) Bluestar: (slaps Ashfur) My epic hat! Mine! (the cats go outside) Hazeltail: Who are you? Cat: I am Cinderstar! Brambleclaw: Cinderstar! What was your warrior name? Cinderstar: Classified info, Bramblestar Brambleclaw: Did you say Bramblestar? Sandstorm: FIRESTAR DIES? D: Cinderstar: Oops. I meant Bramble''claw'' Sandstorm: Yay, Firestar lives! Cinderstar: Hey, who wants to hear my theme song? XD Lionblaze: Me! It better not be better than mine! (music starts and theme song starts playing) I'm Cinderstar, uh-huh uh-huh I'm Cinderstar ooooooh yeah! I'm Cinderstar, uh-huh uh-huh I'm Cinderstar ooooooooh yeah! Lionblaze: That's a stupid ''theme song! Mine's way better! Cinderstar: Oh? Let's hear it then. (music starts and Lionblaze's song plays) '''I'm the meanest, fiercest kitty in the forest' I'll maul you to death and I won't get a scratch... (Ferncloud stops the music) Lionblaze: Hey! Ferncloud: That's an awful theme song! Why would you talk about killing cats? Lionblaze: And I suppose yours is better Ferncloud? Ferncloud: It's wonderful! (Ferncloud's music and theme song start playing) Ferncloud: I'm Ferncloud bro, you should know I'm the coolest queen, I run the show, Better than Daisy, who's way too lazy, And cooler than anyone yes, that's true! If you don't believe so go eat a shoe! Oh no, that was mean, ''' '''Ferncloud, keep it clean, Sorry bros I'm the best, Way better than the rest! Ferncloud OUT! Brambleclaw: OMSC... Lionblaze: MInd blown. Cinderstar: That was totally awesome! Where did you learn to rap like that? Ferncloud: Oh, I was part of the she-cat band Mamma Kitty back in 2003. Hazeltail: (gasp) YOU WERE IN MAMMA KITTY!? Ferncloud: Uh... Yes? Hazeltail: AAAAAAAAAH!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SIGN MY TAIL! SIGN MY EYES! SIGN MY EARS! SIGN MY EVERYTHING! Ferncloud: Oh... I don't have a pen Bluestar: Here's one! (Ferncloud signs her name on Hazeltail's fur) Hazeltail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! :D THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! Icecloud: Better than the day you won a lifetime's supply of fresh-kill? Hazeltail: YES! Ashfur: Better than the day you survived a fake eviction in week 5? Hazeltail: YES! Sandstorm: Better than the day you won $600,000,000? Hazeltail: YES! WAY BETTER THAN THAT! Oh Ferncloud, I got some matches for you. Ferncloud: (gasp) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! :DDDDD (runs off to play with matches) Hazeltail: Oooh! Rap about matches! Ferncloud: Ok! I love matches! Matches are amazing, matches are the best! Matches are way better than the rest! You can use them for playing You can use them for lighting fires And one day, yes one day I'll use a match to burn Bluestar to the ground! Yeah I'll burn Bluestar to the ground! Bluestar: Hey! Hazeltail: Shhhh! No interrupting the rap! (Ferncloud walks over to Bluestar) Bluestar, you're a horrible cat! You scared me, terrorised me, made me feel weak. Oh, and Bluestar? You're nothing but a (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Everyone: (gasp) Hazeltail: BURNED BLUESTAR, YOU GOT BURNED! Bluestar: No I didn't! Ashfur: You actually did. Icecloud: Yeah, you did. Bluestar: Nuuuuuuu! (crawls under rock) (random limo comes) Limo Driver: I'm here for Cinderstar? Cinderstar: That's me! OMSC A LIMO YAAAAAAAAAY! (jumps in to limo) Driver: Where to Cinderstar? Cinderstar: Fly me to the moon! Driver: Uh... Ok? (Limo grows wings and takes off) Cinderstar: (sticks head out the window) Seeya Suckaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Full credit to Nighty for Ferncloud's song! WEEK ELEVEN, CHALLENGE (Ft. Mosseye & Fuzzypelt) (Hazeltail is sitting in the lounge watching Mama Kitty videos) Ferncloud: Hey Hazeltail, what are youy watching? Hazeltail: Mama Kitty. Ferncloud: Oh dear. Hazeltail: Come see! (Ferncloud jumps on the couch) Ferncloud: Oh dear... Did we really wear those clothes? Oh dear they look HORRID! Oh Hazeltail, turn it off! (Icecloud comes in) Icecloud: Who's playing Mama Kitty? Bluestar: I wanna see Ferncloud look stupid! Ferncloud: Nooooooo! Bluestar: Haha, look at her clothes everyone! Look at her stupid clothes! Everyone: Haha! Ferncloud: Um... Who wants cookies? Ashfur: Me! I do! Brambleclaw: Yeah me! Ashfur: Now I don't want cookies... Bluestar: Guys, she's trying to distract us! Sandstorm: NO DISTRACTING! This is hillarious Ferncloud! Ferncloud: Bliuestar do you still have that rock that you crawl under when you're embarrassed? Bluestar: Oh yeah it's out in the yard Ferncloud: Thankyou! (Ferncloud crawls under the rock) Big Brother: All housemates, go outside (everyone goes outside) Icecloud: Ferncloud, you need to come out now, there's a challenge Ferncloud: No! I'm staying here! Icecloud: Oh. Well, I didn't want to do this but... WE'LL NEED A DRILL OVER HERE! Ferncloud: Nuuuuuuuuu! (Ferncloud runs out from under the rock) Ferncloud: There's a note here! Sandstorm: But there's nov one left who can read D: Mosseye: I can! Sandstorm: Who are you? Mosseye: Oh, I am the announcer for this challenge and that cat over there is Fuzzypelt. He's the commentator. Bluestar: FUZZYPELT? FROM THUNDERCLAN WHEN I WAS A KIT? :D Fuzzypelt: Wrong Fuzzypelt! Bluestar: Aww D: Mosseye: Well anyway, this is a wrestling challenge. Bluestar: YES! I CAN BASH FERNCLOUD! Hazeltail: YES! I CAN BASH ICECLOUD! Mosseye: And up there is the tournament (Everyone looks up at the tournament, which says) Ashfur V Bluestar Hazeltail V Icecloud Ferncloud V Lionblaze Sandstorm V Brambleclaw Ashfur: Nuuuuu! I have to fight Watson! Big Brother: Ashfur, Bluestar, head to the ring entrance. (Ashfur's music plays and he walks out on to stage) Mosseye: This contest is round 1 of the Big Brother Wrestling Tournament! Please welcome the first competitor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHFUUUUUUUUUUR! (Ashfur enters the ring) (Bluestar's music plays) Mosseye: And his opponent... She is the Blue Dynamite, please welcome BLUEEEEEEESTAAAAAR! (Bluestar comes out wearing the epic hat) (Bluestar enters the ring) Mosseye: Let the match begin! (bell sounds) Ashfur: AAAAAH! LOUD NOISE! (Bluestar swipes Ashfur to the ground) Fuzzypelt: A powerful swipe by Bluestar to start this match! (Bluestar goes to pick Ashfur up but he kicks her in the face) Fuzzypelt: Nice counter by Ashfur! (Ashfur runs up to Bluestar, but she ducks and does a half turn belly rake) Fuzzypelt: NO! NOT THE HALF TURN BELLY RAKE! ASHFUR IS DOWN! BLUESTAR'S GOING FOR THE PIN! Referee: One... Two... (Ashfur kicks out) Fuzzypelt: I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES! ASHFUR KICKED OUT OF THE HALF TURN BELLY RAKE! WOW! THAT'S AMAZING! (Ashfur gets up and takes Bluestar's hat) Bluestar: Nuuuuuu! Fuzzypelt: Oh what a dirty move by Ashfur! (Bluestar claws Ashfur's face) Fuzzypelt: CLAW TO THE FACE! CLAW TO THE FACE! (Bluestar goes for a pin) Referee: One... Two... Three! Fuzzypelt: BLUESTAR WINS! BLUESTAR WINS! Bluestar: Yeaaaah! Mosseye: The winner of tthe match, BLUEEEEEEEEEESTAR! Mosseye: It's time for match 2, Hazeltail and Icecloud go back stage (Hazeltail's music plays and she walks on to stage) Mosseye: Please welcome, HAZEEEEELTAAAAAAAAIL! (Icecloud's music plays) Mosseye: And her opponent, ICECLOUD! Producer: Icecloud! Icecloud: I'm eating carrots, go away! (Producer throws carrot in to ring) Icecloud: Caaaaaaaaaarrooooooots! (Icecloud dashes in to ring) (bell sounds) Hazeltail: Hehe, I'm looking forward to this! Icecloud: (noms on carrot) Hazeltail: Fight me! Icecloud: Wait till I finish my carrot! (noms on carrot) Hazeltail: No! I wanna kill you now! (stamps foot and folds arms) Icecloud: WAIT! (finishes carrot and gets out another) Hazeltail: She's eating another one! (grabs carrot and throws it out of the ring) Icecloud: Nuuuuuuu! (Icecloud jumps up to get the carrot but as she does, Hazeltail grabs her and slams her in to the ground. Fuzzypelt: Wow! A huge slam by Hazeltail! Icecloud: Ow, my back! (Icecloud gets up) (Hazeltail eats one of Icecloud's carrots) Fuzzypelt: Hazeltail's... Eating Icecloud's carrots! Icecloud: DON'T. TOUCH. MY. CARROTS! (Icecloud charges at Hazeltail, but Hazeltail side-steps her and she crashes in to the ring-post) (Hazeltail pushes Icecloud back down) Fuzzypelt: And Hazeltail is just dominating here! Hazeltail: Get back up you filthy cat! Get up! Come on! Up! (Icecloud gets back up and Hazeltail spear tackles her) Fuzzypelt: WOW! A SPEAR TACKLE! Icecloud: (aside to camera) Time to put my acting skills to good use (Icecloud starts spasming violently) Fuzzypelt: Oh, something's wrong with Icecloud! She's spasming violently! Hazeltail: Are you ok? (Icecloud continues spasming and makes weird noises) Ferncloud: Some cat help her! Hazeltail: Seriously, are you ok? (Hazeltail bends down to check on Icecloud, and Icecloud rolls on to her for the pin) Hazeltail: Hey! Fuzzypelt: IT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! IT WAS ALL A DIRTY TRICK! Referee: One... Two... Three! Fuzzypelt: ICECLOUD WINS! Mosseye: The winner of the match, ICECLOUD! Hazeltail: SHE CHEATED! Referee: She wins. Hazeltail: SHE CHEATED YOU STUPID REF! (mauls ref) Big Brother: Uh... We might need a new ref. Mosseye: Well. Who can be ref? You! Random twoleg: But... What if I get mauled? Big Brother: (gives referee metal armour) Don't worry, you won't! Mosseye: Now, for match 3! Ferncloud & Lionblaze, get out here! (Ferncloud's theme song plays) Mosseye: On her way to the ring, weighing... Ferncloud: Don't tell them! D: Mosseye: Oh, uh, ok. Please welcome FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERNCLOUD! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO! Ferncloud: That's not nice! Crowd: Sorry. YAAAAAAAAY! Ferncloud: (purrs) that's better. Here, have some sour worms (throws sour worms) (Lionblaze's theme song plays) Lionblaze: (gasp) WHO STOLE MY SOUR WORMS? (looks up at crowd) GIVE THOSE BACK! Crowd: No! Lionblaze: That's it... Big Brother: Get in the ring! (Lionblaze gets in the ring) (bell sounds) Ferncloud: Wait, what? I can't fight! (Lionblaze scratches Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Ow! Fuzzypelt: And it's a hurtful scratch by Lionblaze! (Ferncloud bites Lionblaze's ear) Fuzzypelt: An earbite! This might not end well for Lionblaze... Lionblaze: HA! Missed the tendon! Ferncloud: Nuuuuu! (Lionblaze applies a tail lock) Ferncloud: My tail! D: Fuzzypelt: And Lionblaze has a tail lock! Will Ferncloud submit? (Ferncloud kicks Lionblaze in the stomach) Fuzzypelt: She's fought out of it! The kit machine fought out of it! Ferncloud: STOP THE MATCH! (bell rings) (Ferncloud climbs out of the ring and walks over to Fuzzypelt) Ferncloud: What did you call me? Fuzzypelt: A kit machine, 'cause that's what you are? Ferncloud: That isn't nice. Apologise. Fuzzypelt: No. Ferncloud: (jumps on Fuzzypelt) APOLOGISE! Fuzzypelt: Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Get off me! D: Ferncloud: Thankyou (runs back in to ring) START THE MATCH! (bell rings again) (Lionblaze kicks Ferncloud in the head) Ferncloud: Ow! Okay, (aside to camera) Ok, I obviously won't win a fight, so I'll have to talk my way out of this Ferncloud: Lionblaze? Lionblaze: What? Ferncloud: (blinks sweetly) Would you mind lying down and letting me pin you? Lionblaze: I dunno... What's in it for me? Ferncloud: I'll give you a cookie! Lionblaze: Ok! (lies down) Referee: One.. Two... Lionblaze: Hey wait a minute! (ties to kick out) Referee: Three! Lionblaze: Nuuuuuu! Mosseye: Here's your winner, FEEEEEEEEERNCLOUD! Lionblaze: BUT SHE CHEATED! Ref: Rules are rules. Lionblaze: SHE CHEATED! (attempts to maul ref) Ref: (hits Lionblaze in the face with metal armour) Lionblaze: OW MY JAW! Oh no, now I'll look like Crookedstar! Nuuuuu! (Crookedstar appears) Crookedstar: Hey! D: (Crookedstar disappears) Mosseye: And now for match 4, and the final match of round 1. Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, get back stage! Lionbaze: Hey! You thorgot to thix my jaw! Big Brother: What was that? Lionblaze: I thead: You thorgot to thix my jaw! Big Brother: Ok, someone fix his jaw! (twoleg fixes Lionblaze's jaw) Lionblaze: Woo! My jaw's better! Mosseye: Ok, now ''it's time for match 4! (Sandstorm's music plays) Mosseye: Please welcome the cat that's too stubborn to retire to the elders den, SAAAAAAAAAANDSTORM! Sandstorm: Yeah, gonna bring on the pain! (Sandstorm enters the ring) (Brambleclaw's music plays) Mosseye: And her opponent, BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBLECLAAAAAAAAAAW (Brambleclaw enters the ring) (bell sounds) (Sandstorm applies an ankle lock) Fuzzypelt: And almost instantly, Sandstorm applies an ankle lock! Brambleclaw: That hurts! That hurts! Owwww! (cries) Sandstorm: Tap out fool! Brambleclaw: (screams and taps out) Fuzzypelt: And in like 20 seconds or something, Sandstorm moves on to round 2! Mosseye: Here's your winner, SAAAAAAAAAANDSTORRRRRRRRM! And now, time for the semis! :D Tournament table: '''Bluestar V Icecloud ' Ferncloud V Sandstorm (Bluestar and Icecloud are already in the ring) (bell rings) (Bluestar mauls Icecloud) Icecloud: Nuuuuuu! D: Fuzzypelt: SHE'S BEEN MAULED! ICECLOUD. HAS BEEN. MAULED! (Bluestar pins Icecloud) Ref: One... Two... Three! Mosseye: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAAR! Fuzzypelt: And in the blink of an eye, Bluestar moves on to the final! (Ferncloud and Sandstorm are in the ring) (bell rings) (Sandstorm charges at Ferncloud and knocks her over) Ferncloud: OUCH! D: (Sandstorm applies a tail lock) Fuzzypelt: A TAIL LOCK! Will Ferncloud tap? (Ferncloud bites Sandstorm's paw) Sandstorm My paw! D: (Ferncloud jumps on Sandstorm) Fuzzypelt: Hold on, what's Ferncloud doing? (Ferncloud kicks Sandstorm in the head 7 times) Fuzzypelt: Sandstorm's dazed! FINISH HER OFF FERNCLOUD! (Bluestar runs in to the ring with a chair) Fuzzypelt: BLUESTAR'S GOT A CHAIR! Oh no, she's gonna hit Ferncloud! Bluestar: Hey ref, look over there! (ref looks) (Bluestar hits Sandstorm with the chair) Fuzzypelt: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BLUESTAR HIT SANDSTORM! Bluestar: Pin her you stupid cat! (Ferncloud pins Sandstorm) Ref: One... Two... Three! Fuzzypelt: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! FERNCLOUD WINS! Mosseye: Here is your winner, FEEEEEEEEERNCLOUD! Fuzzypelt: So it's gonna be Bluestar V Ferncloud in the final! (Bluestar leaves the ring) Fuzzypelt: Hey Bluestar! Bluestar: What? Fuzzypelt: We must know, why did you hit Sandstorm and not Ferncloud? Bluestar: 'Cause when I win the tournament... I want to beat HER! Ferncloud: (gulps) (Bell rings) (Bluestar charges at Ferncloud and kicks her in the gut, she falls over) Ferncloud: Ow! (Bluestar claws Ferncloud from ears to tail tip) Ferncloud: Oooooooow! Fuzzypelt: Bluestar's on fire! (Bluestar stamps on Ferncloud's paw) Ferncloud: Ow! Why is this happening to me? (Bluestar picks up Ferncloud and slams her) Ferncloud: I gotta get outta here! (Ferncloud bots of the ring) Fuzzypelt: Looks like Ferncloud's chickening out! Mmmm, chicken (drools) Bluestar: No way is this ending that easily. (chases after Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Nuuuu! (Bluestar catches up to Ferncloud, knocks her over and drags her back to the ring by her tail) Ferncloud: Aaaah! Some cat help! (desperately tries to cling on to the ground) (they re-enter the ring) Ferncloud: Pin me! Pin me Bluestar please! Bluestar: Haha! I haven't even started ''Ferncloud! (Bluestar picks up Ferncloud and throws her against the ring post) Ferncloud: Aaaah! (tries to bite Bluestar's ear) Bluestar: Not happening! (bites Ferncloud's ear) Ferncloud: Aaah! Bluestar: HOW DOES THAT FEEL? HOW DOES THAT FEEL FERNCLOUD? Ferncloud: PIN ME! HURRY UP! D: Bluestar: Time to finish you off. (runs out of ring and grabs steel steps) Fuzzypelt: What's she doing with those? (Bluestar re-enters the ring and throws them towards Ferncloud) Fuzzypelt: OH NO! (Ferncloud ducks) Fuzzypelt: SHE DUCKED! (steps hit a trampoline and bounce back and Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Ok, that's just ridiculous. (steps hit Ferncloud) Fuzzypelt: OMSC! OMSC! OMSC! (Bluestar pins Ferncloud) Ref: One... Two... Three! (bell rings) Mosseye: The winner of the tournament... BLUEEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAAAAR! Fuzzypelt: BLUESTAR WINS! BLUESTAR HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT! (steps fly towards Fuzzypelt) Fuzzypelt: Wait, why are the steps flying towards me? (steps squash Fuzzypelt) Fuzzypelt: Nuuuuuu! D: WEEK ELEVEN, EVICTION (Ft. Mistybird, Roboflight, Jetfeather, Cinderstar & Bluestar & Brightheart) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello every cat, and welcome to the live eviction! Who will leave tonight? Will it be FERNCLOUD? Mistybird: YES! Daisy: Brambleclaw? Cinderstar: NO! Daisy: Or Lionblaze? Roboflight: YES! Jetfeather: NO! Daisy: Uh... ok! Let's check the voting lines? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, which read:) ??? 45% ??? 33% ??? 22% Daisy: Now let's find out the numbers you need to save your favourite. Voice-over: To save FERNCLOUD, dial 1902 55 71 07! Or SMS FERNCLOUD to 161 661! To save BRAMBLECLAW, dial 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS BRAMBLECLAW to 161 661! To save LIONBLAZE, dial 1902 55 71 11! Or SMS LIONBLAZE to 161 661! Daisy: We'll be back right after the break! Daisy: We're back and voting lines are closed! Now, let's see which cat is safe! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! :D Daisy: It's time to reveal which cat is safe! After receiving the most amount of votes to SAVE... The cat that is DEFINITELY staying at least another week is... FERNCLOUD! Brighty: (is eating malteasers on the couch) (gasp) NO! BAD DAISY! BAD! (throws entire bowl of maltesers at the screen) Mistybird: Nuuuuuuuuu! D: (jumps on to stage) Daisy: Oh. Hi. Mistybird: How can Ferncloud be safe? YOU RIGGED THEM! Daisy: What? No I didn't! Mistybird: YOU DID! (gets out whip and strikes Daisy with it) YOU MONSTER! Daisy: ''I'm ''the monster, yet ''you're hitting me with the whip? Really? Brighty: YEAH! GET HER MISTY! (gets out phone) Let's see... Contacts. Mistybird. Message. Beat her up for me! (sends message) (back at the studio) Daisy: AAAAAH! STOP! (Mistybird's phone beeps) Mistybird: Don't move! I have a message! (checks phone) Mistybird: Ooh, it's from Brighty! Beat her up for me. Sure! Hey Daisy, this is from Brighty! (whips again) Daisy: Nuuuuuuu! Security! (dog comes on) Misty: AAH! DOG! (jumps back in to crowd) (dog jumps in to crowd) Daisy: Oh no, he'll eat the crowd! Misty, gimmie the whip! Misty: OK! (throws whip) Daisy: BAD DOG! HEEL! (whips dog) Dog: (turns around) Daisy: Uh oh... (dog chases after Daisy) Daisy: AAAAAAAAH! Brighty: I'll save you! (dives in to TV) (Brighty appears at the studio) Brighty: Hey dog! Dog: (turns around) Brighty: (claws dog's nose) Dog: (whines and runs away) Daisy: Wow... I don't know where you came from, but thanks! Brighty: Any time. Now, I need to get back to my house and watch Big Brother! (divees through portal and re-appears on her couch) Daisy: That was weird... Come back after the break to find out who gets evicted! Daisy: We're back now let's see who get's evicted! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: It's eviction time! (eyes cloud) Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, one of you is seconds away from leaving the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save... It's time to go... LIONBLAZE! Brambleclaw: (cries) (in the studio) Jetfeather: NUUUUUUUU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS DAISY! Daisy: (grabs dog) What was that? Jetfeather: Nothing (sits down) (back in the house) Big Brother: Lionblaze, you have been evicted. Leave. (everyone gets up) Lionblaze: I thought I was gonna win... Oh well... (doors open and Lionblaze steps in) Brambleclaw: BYE BABY! (waves) (Lionblaze exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number nine, LIONBLAZE! (Lionblaze walks on to stage) Lionblaze: Hey Daisy! Hey, the ginger cat from the intro show! Hi! Ginger cat: Hiiiiiiiii! :DDDDDDD Daisy: Sit down. (Lionblaze and Daisy sit down) Daisy: Wanna take a look at the voting? Lionblaze: Sure, why not? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) FERNCLOUD 45% BRAMBLECLAW 33% LIONBLAZE 22% Lionblaze: Oh cool. Daisy: You have a superpower to give out! Who you giving it to? Lionblaze: Mah Daddy! :D Daisy: He's not your daddy. Lionblaze: H's my father figure then! Happy! Daisy: Yes I am (Lionblaze picks up the ginger cat) Lionblaze: Come with me to my hotel room Ginger cat: I'M BEING HELD BY LIONBLAZE!!! AAAAAAAAAH! :D Daisy: Well folks, that's it for another week of Big Brother: ThunderClan! I'm your host Daisy and Lionblaze has just been evicted! Goodnight every cat! Next week, one cat will return! Who will it be? YOU decide! Vote here for the cat you want back, and find out who returns in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Twelve)! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother